The present invention relates to an improved key mechanism for a bass clarinet, and more particularly relates to an improvement in arrangement of keys on a bass clarinet.
In the field of woodwinds such as clarinets, increasing variety and complication in manner of performance and finger motion require more complicated key arrangement on the body of the instrument. In particular, a bass clarinet has a length by far greater than those of other woodwinds and, as a consequence, is provided a larger number of keys to be operated by player's fingers. Since the keys have to be collected within the operating ambit of the players fingers, presence of such larger number of keys furthers complication in key arrangement.
In the case of a typical conventional bass clarinet, five levers have to be arranged on the upper section of its lower joint. These five levers are an F/C lever, a Low D lever, an F.music-sharp. (F sharp)/C.music-sharp. (C sharp) lever, an E/B lever and an Ab(A flat)/Eb(E flat) lever. In addition, several keys are arranged on the upper section at their specified positions. For example, a Low C.music-sharp. key and a low C key are arranged close to each other at positions operable by the right hand thumb. Further, a Low D key, an F/C key, an Ab/Eb key, an F.music-sharp./C.music-sharp. key, an E/B key and a Low Eb key are arranged in group on the upper section for operation by the right hand little finger.
During performance of a bass clarinet, these keys are operated by respective fingers as shown in the following Tables for generation of musical notes.
TABLE 1 ______________________________________ Note Low C Low C.music-sharp. ______________________________________ Left hand thumb Thumb key Thumb key forefinger F.music-sharp. key F.music-sharp. key middle finger A/D key A/D key ring finger C/G key C/G key little finger Right hand thumb Low C key Low C.music-sharp. key forefinger Bb/F key Bb/F key middle finger A/E key A/E key third finger D/G key D/G key little finger Low D key Low D key ______________________________________
TABLE 2 ______________________________________ Note Low D Low Ab ______________________________________ Left hand thumb Thumb key Thumb key forefinger F.music-sharp. key F.music-sharp. key middle finger A/D key A/D key ring finger C/G key C/G key little finger Right hand thumb fore finger Bb/F key Bb/F key middle finger A/E key A/E key third finger D/G key D/G key little finger Low D key Ab/Eb key ______________________________________
During performance in the bass range, two keys must be operated by the right hand thumb and six keys must be operated by the right hand little finger. With the conventional key arrangement, two out of the six keys to be operated by the little finger are arranged quite separate from each other and such a separate arrangement makes the corresponding finger motion very difficult. More specifically, the right hand thumb needs to be operable on the Low C and Low C.music-sharp. keys only whereas the right hand little finger must cover the Low D, Ab/Eb, F.music-sharp./C.music-sharp., F/C, E/B and Low Eb keys. During performance in the bass range, the little finger sometimes operate the Low D and Ab/Eb keys in succession which are quite separated in position from each other. Such performance clearly requires difficult finger motion. In addition generation of tremolos with the conventional key arrangement requires highly skilled technique in performance.